


Luck be Nagito Tonight

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, fluff and nonsense, just nagito getting called out for his crush, one mention of slight komahina blink and you miss it, the same treatment for hiyoko and mahiru too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Nagito finds himself and his luck drafted into a poker game after a surprise visit from Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko.





	Luck be Nagito Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a vague understanding of how poker works so I probably shouldn't write about it but it was a slow day at work and me and my coworkers got the cards out and after watching one of them (who has no idea how the game works) win with the stupidest luck I knew what I had to do
> 
> also more Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, and Nagito interactions please that OVA has me hungering for that friendship.

“Hello?”

Nagito Komaeda opened the door to his cottage following a knock that came around ten p.m. Of course, as strange as it was to have visitors at this hour, stranger still was that he had visitors at all. Even with the residents of Jabberwock coming to terms with the shaky here and there memories of their New World simulation and their history of despair, Nagito was still well… Nagito. They lived in strange times and somehow he always managed to make them stranger. 

He didn’t fault his former classmates for avoiding him, he would avoid himself too if he had the option. Still, he was pleasantly surprised if not confused to find Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko outside his door.

“Ah, you must have the wrong place,” Nagito said with a smile.

“No, we’re here for you, dumbass,” Fuyuhiko said. Kazuichi nervously wrung his fingers at the gangster’s side, eyes darting about.

“We need you, man.” He said. “Just come with us and don’t ask any questions!”

“... alright,” Nagito agreed, stepping outside and starting to pull the door closed behind him. Fuyuhiko stopped him with a look of exasperation.

“Go put your fucking shoes on first, c’mon!” he groaned. “You don’t have to leave without getting ready.”

“I’m sorry.” Nagito’s carefree laugh just annoyed Fuyuhiko more than his readiness to leave barefoot and without his signature jacket he wore around the clock despite the heat. 

Once Nagito was ready, the others led him to the old warehouse by the main hotel building. Kazuichi made a hyper beeline to the main room, and practically bounced on the spot waiting for Nagito and Fuyuhiko to catch up. 

“Alright, we’re back!” he said as he opened the door. 

Nagito examined the room, finding that they’d pulled one of the tables to the center and surrounded it with several fold out chairs. There appeared to be drinks and snacks laid out on the table, as well as a deck of cards. Sitting around the table were Hiyoko, Mikan, Sonia, Akane, and Nekomaru.

“Are you guys having a game night?” Nagito asked.

“It’s poker, that’s why we need you,” Fuyuhiko huffed. “Small fry and the princess have been kicking our asses, we need your luck to change things up.”

“You want me to play with you?” Nagito gasped, stars in his eyes. Fuyuhiko was quick to shoot him a glare.

“Don’t start with that!” he said. 

“What did you think we needed you for?” Kazuichi asked. 

“Maybe… to kill me?” Nagito said, tilting his head to the side.

“Knock it off, dumbass!” Fuyuhiko scolded him. “Just be normal for a second.”

“You have to admit, it is suspicious,” Nagito said. “You two coming to see me in the middle of the night, bringing me to the same place you tied me up before…”

“It’s only suspicious if you’re a weirdo who thinks killing and shit is still on the menu!” Fuyuhiko insisted. 

“Yeah, c’mon, dude,” Kazuichi said, throwing an arm around Nagito’s shoulders. “Chill out. We’re just hanging out.”

“Wow,” Nagito sighed happily. “You guys really want to hang out with a person like me? I’m so honored. It’s so kind of you to invite worthless s-”

“He doesn’t know what chill out means, we’re so screwed,” Kazuichi cut him off. 

“Are you guys done hovering over there?” Akane shouted around a mouthful of chips. She seemed to have comandered an entire bag for herself, and had thrown her feet up on the table. 

“We’re coming already, god,” Fuyuhiko said.

As the three took their seats, Sonia started shuffling the cards with expert skill, dealing them out like an old pro. Kazuichi looked as though a poker face was foreign knowledge to him, the game hadn’t even started yet and he was already sweating.

“Okay, so how does this work?” Nagito asked, picking up his cards. 

“You don’t know how to play?” Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko shouted at the same time.

“What? Of course he knows how,” Akane said. “With a talent like his, he’d clean up.”

“Dumbass probably forgot,” Hiyoko snickered. 

“I’ve actually never played,” Nagito said. “Games like this don’t interest me much.”

“But you could have made so much money!” Kazuichi cried. 

“I don’t really need any money,” Nagito said, his same passive smile in place. “Back when we still needed it, I had more than enough of it.”

“He’s loaded and he doesn’t know how to play poker, great,” Fuyuhiko sighed. “I think we just brought the girls a new victim.”

“I believe in him!” Sonia declared happily. “I’m sure his luck will challenge mine!”

“Yeah, give the guy a chance!” Nekomaru laughed, giving Nagito an affirming clap on the back that had the unfortunate side effect of knocking the wind out of his frail figure. While Nagito coughed and gasped, people started making their bets.

Being on an isolated island and receiving what they needed either from Future Foundation shipments or by growing it themselves, no one on Jabberwock really had any need for money. So, when it came time to bet, an eclectic pile of objects accumulated on the table. A mini-bot from Kazuichi, a decorative hair tie from Hiyoko, and so on.

“Hey you can’t bet the snacks, Akane!” Kazuichi huffed as she threw a bag of chips into the pile.

“Well I was going to eat those, but if someone else wins them they can eat them, I think that’s generous,” Akane said.

“You’re pushing it, Owari,” Nekomaru said sternly.

“You’re just scared you’re gonna lose, coach.” Akane smirked.

“U-um, is a four good?” Mikan asked.

“You’re not supposed to tell us your cards you stupid pig!” Hiyoko shouted. 

“I’m sorry!” Mikan squealed, covering her face with her hands.

They played the first round, and the whole time Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko kept glancing back over to Nagito and then at each other.

“... you’re not going to look at your cards?” Kazuichi asked.

“Oh, am I supposed to?” Nagito asked back.

“Alright, new plan,” Fuyuhiko said. “Pray his luck rubs off on people.”

“You really don’t want that, trust me,” Nagito laughed nervously. 

“Show ‘em already!” Nekomaru shouted, and so the remaining players flipped their cards.

“Holy shit, Nagito you won!” Kazuichi said, excitedly taking Nagito’s arm and shaking him slightly. 

“Guess it’s my lucky day,” Nagito said.

“Look at him, totally zoning out, he doesn’t even care,” Fuyuhiko chuckled. “Keep that dumb smile on, it works as a poker face.”

“It’s called beginner’s luck,” Hiyoko huffed.

“Nah, it’s ultimate luck, duh!” Akane laughed. “Hey, Nagito, you don’t want those chips you just won right? Can I have ‘em?”

“Be my guest.” Nagito tossed Akane’s snacks back to her.

The game went on for awhile just the way it had started. Everyone got their cards, Kazuichi and Mikan got incredibly nervous and couldn’t bluff at all, Akane got bored and fell asleep with her head on Nekomaru’s shoulder, Nagito ignored his cards outright and won almost every time. In the end it came down to him and Hiyoko, and the big pile of odds and ends they’d won. Still, Hiyoko wanted to raise more.

“I’m afraid that’s all I have,” Nagito said. 

“Dude, you can’t back down now!” Kazuichi said, leaning on one of Nagito’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, you gotta take the bitch down a peg,” Fuyuhiko said, leaning on the other. “And besides, I want my ring back.”

“Tell you what,” Hiyoko said, a vicious grin on her face. “You can fold now, or you can bet your gross secondhand clothes and when you lose you have to walk home in your underwear!”

“The ultimate shame!” Nekomaru shouted. “Don’t do it, Nagito! It’s not worth it!”

“M-maybe you should j-just fold now,” Mikan stammered.

“No! His valiant efforts will continue to bring him triumph I’m sure of it!” Sonia said, slamming her hands excitedly down on the table.

“What efforts?” Kazuichi said. “He’s just been sitting there.”

“If you wanna win the widdlest gangster and the son of Sharkboy and Lavagirl their things back then you gotta risk it,” Hiyoko said, ignoring Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi’s outburst at their new nicknames. “So what’s it gonn-”

“Yeah, okay,” Nagito said with a shrug. 

“Don’t agree so fast!” Hiyoko yelled. “Whatever, let’s do this.”

The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife as they flipped their cards over. Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko held their breath, and seconds felt like hours as Nagito revealed his hand.

“... those are some garbage cards,” Kazuichi said.

“Oh no,” Sonia bemoaned Nagito’s fate sadly. 

“Damn!” Nekomaru swore. 

“Guess my luck ran out,” Nagito said. “Oh well.”

He started removing his jacket, and the other players looked on in sympathetic horror, save for Akane who was asleep and Hiyoko who was cackling. 

“You don’t have to do this, man,” Kazuichi said. “We can pay her off some other way.”

“With your luck you’ll walk out there and run right into Hajime and embarrass yourself!” Fuyuhiko said. “This is not how you want him to see you naked for the first time!”

“I made a promise,” Nagito sighed as he yanked his shirt off over his head. “It wouldn’t be right to back down from a promise to an ultimate.”

“Aw man, c’mon,” Fuyuhiko looked over to Hiyoko. “You know the guy has scars to cover up and shit. And do you really wanna subject some poor person out for a midnight stroll to this pale skinny thing? They’ll think he’s a fucking ghost.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault he took the bet!” Hiyoko huffed. “If he didn’t want to do it he should ha-” 

Suddenly, as Hiyoko lifted a hand in a vain gesture, a few cards spilled from her sleeve. The room was silent, and Hiyoko froze with her smug look slowly vanishing. 

“Huh, guess my luck didn’t run out,” Nagito said.

“You CHEATED?” Nekomaru shouted. 

“Do you know what the yakuza does to people who cheat?” Fuyuhiko added his angry voice to the mix.

“T-those aren’t mine!” Hiyoko shouted. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Don’t try anything! I’m going to get Mahiru!”

And with that Hiyoko fled from the room, leaving her ill-gotten winnings behind to be given back to her victims. 

“A triumph for Nagito!” Sonia said. 

“Hell yeah!” Nekomaru once again clapped Nagito on the back and sent him stumbling forward a bit.

“Man, that bitch is trouble, I should have known she was cheating,” Fuyuhiko said.

“We’re still inviting her for next time though, right?” Kazuichi said.

“Oh, for sure,” Fuyuhiko said. “It’s not poker night without her, and besides, I wanna see how well she does without those big sleeves of hers. Hey, Nagito.”

Nagito, who was rebuttoning his pants and about to retrieve his shirt, looked up at the sound of his name.

“Nice job,” Fuyuhiko said. “But next time leave some luck for the rest of us.”

“Next time?” Nagito blinked, and then as the meaning dawned on him he smiled wide. “You want me to come again next time?”

“Yeah, you’re part of the team now,” Fuyuhiko said.

“To think, the ultimates want to spend so much time with me,” Nagito sighed, raising a hand and casting his eyes downwards. “I’ll do my best to use my luck to help you all shine your brightest durin-”

“Keep talking and I uninvite you,” Fuyuhiko said.

Nagito nodded silently.  


End file.
